Entiam
by ShinKali
Summary: ADDED CH. 3 NOT 4 years have passed with Yurri and Wolfram coming no closer to settling their differences and the situation now calls for desperate measures. Shinou, enlisting the help of an old ally, sets out to teach them a lesson they will not forget
1. Prologue: To Change Fait

AN: OK so by all accounts I should be dead and rotting in some ditch some where with the way I've neglected this poor fic. In my defense it was a close thing: I've been in TWO car accidents in the last year thanks to the boom in the deer population. I've taken this fic down and re-written parts so hopefully its better. If you like it encourage me to keep going, it you have question and problem let me know. As new characters are introduced I'll have a small Bio written up about them. Not sure if I'll upload them along with the fic but if you want one or the list as their incorporated I'll send it to you.

Summary: Two years have passed (since the conclusion of the anime), Yurri and Wolfram have come no closer to settling their differences and the situation now calls for desperate measures. Shinou, enlisting the help of an old ally, sets out to teach them lesson they will not soon forget.

AN: **Facts** Shinou is alive: Yurri and Wolfram will at times act OOC: the other characters do not have large roles: all other characters are mine… there will be many.

Prologue:

To Change Fait

"This is not going well."

Agitation. Frustration. Desperation. Ken Murata stood alone before the shrine of the Great One frowning over a scrap of parchment in his hand. "This is not going well and something has got to be done before the situation deteriorates irreparably. Damn it Shinou! I know this is not what you intended when you decided to give destiny, fate, or what every the _hell _this fiasco is supposed to resemble, a shove in a new direction, but… damn it! WHAT _were_ you thinking?" Murrata spun away from the monument.

Exasperation. In the two years since Yuuri's first arrival the tension over his engagement to Wolfram had not dissipated or faded. It hung in the air like ominous storm clouds gathering on the horizon about to break; bearing down on them at any time some unfortunate soul should mention the word 'marriage'.

"This situation is far more complicated that you appear to think it is. Not only are they from two totally different worlds, raised with completely different ideals, moral codes, and life style standards, they are of drastically different ages as well! Did you ever consider that they _wouldn't_ like each other, much less _love_ each other even with time? Shinou they're tearing the palace apart! Gwendal and Conrad are torn between duty and family, Cecilie is an unwitting instigator in her quest for love; for herself and those around her, and Gunter is so sensitive to the rampant emotion flying about that its turning him into a nervous wreck. As it is, it's impossible to quietly dissolve the engagement or I would, with or without your approval, but Yurri is so infuriatingly indifferent and Wolfram is too maddeningly proud to go down without a fight. They're both acting like spoiled children with a total disregard for this country and their responsibilities to it. What those two could really use is a crash course in reality, but unfortunately I'm fresh out of ideas.

"So, either you can enroll them in school of hard knocks, teach them the meaning of duty, sacrifice and open-mindedness or do some 'divine backpedaling', calling off the betrothal to the satisfaction of everyone's ego's. The alternative is that one of them is going to have to be removed from the equation. In either case one of them will have to leave the castle if a happy medium cannot be reached, and that is exactly what you we are trying to prevent."

Murata turn towards the door leading out of the dank prison, suddenly weary. "Its not just Yuuri's indifference or Wolframs stubbornness. They are, both of them, determined to protect the ones they love most and hold most dear, the deference being in that Wolfram has seen and been jaded by a homeland torn by past wars and knows only one way to protect those closest to him; at sword point. On the other hand Yuuri has never know true hardship and fear, and self reliance, he has never had to make the decision: eliminate the enemy or watch those you love die. He is still wearing the rose colored spectacles of youth and believe unwavering in the assumption that all men are good at heart. He has not come to the realization that some men do evil by conscious choice out of spite, greed, and deprivation. He will not allow himself to realize that some truly enjoy and feed off the sufferings of others."

Sigh. "This latest 'expedition' of Yuuri's is almost over," he continued, his tone subdued. "They'll be returning to the castle within the week and when they do Gunter is determined to have a date set for their wedding which will send Yuuri into a blind panic that I fear will end with Wolfram leaving the castle feeling discarded, disgraced and bitter. I've been your advisor in life and beyond for years uncounted and I feel it's my duty to tell you that you're headed for a cliff my friend. I just hope the Kingdome can survive the fall." Drooping shoulders. Receding footsteps.

_ Consciousness_

_Thought_

_ Seeking_

_Touch_

_ Surprise_

_Answer_

_** Entiam**_

**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter One: Watery Inferno

Chapter 1: Watery Inferno

AN: To help with confusion I rearranged the last section of this chapter starting with_ STORM BREAKING_.

_Italics Yurri;_

_**Bold Italics Wolfram;**_

**ANYTHING BOLD CAPS** THOUGHTS, FEELING, SENSORY INPUT OF **BOTH IN UNISON**.

Chapter One

Watery Inferno

Shuffle. Sigh. Yuuri collapsed back against the rough homespun coverlet of the narrow utilitarian bed, the best the inn had to offer.

Clean. Dry. He had no complaints. It was better than what he'd become accustomed to over the course of this, their most recent expedition, or escapade, depending on how you looked at it.

Grateful sigh. He was thankful that their journey was almost over. If everything went according to plan Conrad expected them to arrive back at Covenant Castle late the following evening, earlier if the conditions continued to hold and the wind staid fair. The boat they'd chartered for the last leg of their journey homewards was small and as the late summer seas turned rough towards evening the captain was forced to seek shelter in one of the small harbor villages protected in a snug bay that dotted the coastline as darkness encroached. They'd crossed into Shinmoku territory as the sun reached its zenith that day, the company of travelers heaving a weary sigh of relief at once again being within sight of native shores.

The expedition had set out weeks before with the hope of retrieving one of the lost artifacts created during the time of the Great One, an ancient bow of mysterious power. A gift from Shinou to the general of his cavalry, the bow was lost, thought destroyed, during the final battle of the Great War in which the brave leader lead his personal regiment in a final desperate charge, turning the tide, buying victory at the cost of their own lives. By the time the general's battered and broken body was recovered from the field of carnage the bow had disappeared and no amount of searching had produced it.

Recently a strange tail of a curious icon in the shape of a bow began to filter up from the vast deserts to the south of Shinmoku by way of the nomadic traders that crossed into their country on occasion. Eventually, after lengthy discussion, the decision was made that a potential artifact of that magnitude could not be left uninvestigated any longer and an expedition immediately set out for the arid south. They found their quarry enshrined in a small cavern monastery serving as a place of worship for one of the many trading route villages. Tending the shrine was a humble priest and upon hearing Yuuri's claim bid him to take the bow form its ancient stand. If he could.

Incredulous bemusement. Yuuri looked to his right to where the bow sat in its temporary case on the small table in his rented room. It was smaller than he'd thought it would be, oddly bent and twisted into a strange mutation of the modern bow. Neither Conrad nor Yozak had ever seen anything like it, surmising that the dry heat of the desert had warped and bent it over the centuries into the weirdly distorted parody of the weapon it once was.

Uncertainty. Yurri had a nagging feeling that there was something oddly familiar about the weapon but the memory escaped him.

A gentle knock roused Yurri from his musings. Propping himself on his elbows he called out a soft 'come' and the inn's only maid, a girl of perhaps nineteen years, entered with his dinner tray. A smile on her lips, she set her tray on the table next to the bow case as he instructed and left with a coy smile over her shoulder as Yuuri looked on in bemusement. He was well aware that he'd matured over the past two years; growing taller and broader through the shoulders and chest, yet still he was not yet a match for either Conrad or Yozak. 'I suppose just take time,' he mused.

Time. He was running out of time. The situation with Wolfram had become more and more strained as they'd approached Shinmoku's border leaving Yurri tired confused, preferring to eat alone in his room rather than quarrel over his meal with his intended. He choked at the thought. During the expedition they'd gotten along remarkably well but since turning homewards things had become increasingly strained. Yuuri was contemplating the change in Wolframs behavior when the door burst open. Speak of the devil.

"Just what is the meaning of this you cheating wimp!? I leaving you alone for a half hour to take a bath and I come back to find lusty wenches sneaking out of your room looking smug! What do you have to say for yourself?" Feet spread. Fists clenched. Wolfram stood rigidly at the foot of Yuuri's bed. Eyes blazing.

Confusion. Annoyance. "Lusty wenches? Wolfram there was only one person in here and that was a maid bringing me my dinner for crying out loud! She didn't even close the door or speak. What is wrong with you?"

"ME? You're the one who can't be trusted and merits watching every minute of the day. You'd sneak off with the first skirt that swished your way if I didn't keep an eye on you!"

"First of all I'm too tired to go skirt chasing right now and even if I did it'd be none of your business! I can _bloody_ well do as I like."

"Not when I'm your fiancé you can't. I will not allow you to go dragging my name and reputation through the mud after you're through with your own!"

"Then why don't you just give it up? It's an empty title after all. What's come over you? Everything has been fine for the last few weeks but now that we're headed home you're all crazy again!" Yuuri sat back into his pillow with a disgusted snort, crossing his arms. "Really Wolfram, if you want to get married so badly then go find a nice son or daughter from among the aristocrats and settle down," Anger. Surprise. Yurri could feel the unaccustomed emotion rising with in him but could or would do nothing to stop the wave as it surged forward. "Or is it the prestige you want from being married to the Maou, the power you'll gain from being the Royal Consort?" the question was out before Yurri could truly comprehend what he was saying. Stunned silence. He watched the play of emotions wash over Wolframs face.

Fury. Rage. Mortification. "Y-you dare!" Wolfram sputtered, face white. "Compared to me you are nothing but a weak and frightened child! I have fought for my country since before you were even borne! I do not need your name to know my worth _**OR**_ your power to make something of myself! You don't even HAVE any _real_ power! All your power comes through the Maou, you can't even control it! You can't even control this country for that matter. Gwendal has it do it for you. _You_ are nothing more than a figure head and a pathetically weak one at that. It's because of your weakness that other countries constantly test our borders, harassing our citizens, waiting for the moment when you've damaged and weakened us enough with your cowardess to be taken and enslaved."

Yurri sprang to his feet and lunged for Wolfram, knocking him off his feet onto the rough boards of the floor. Crashing to the ground they wrestled in a tangle of wildly flailing arms and legs vying for dominance. Yurri continued to struggle even as he felt strong arms prying him off Wolfram, fighting blindly in his rage to get at the blond.

"**ENOUGH**!"

Startlmeant. Yurri ceased his blind struggle against the vice like grip restraining him to stand tense, ready to spring again as Conrad's voice broke through the white haze of his rage. Eyes focusing he saw Wolfram being similarly confined by Yozak and concentrated on what his captor was saying.

"…have no idea what you two were thinking or what caused you to attack each other like two wild animals, but this is no way for either of you to act, brawling like a couple of tavern drunks!" Yuuri was vaguely aware of the harshness of Conrad's voice but was still too consumed by anger to be surprised at his usually mild mannered protector. "I am severally disappointed in the both of you. Wolfram, out. Go find some place to cool down and think about your actions. Yurri, sit."

Wiping blood from his split lip Wolfram turned in disgust and thundered down the stairs and out into the soggy evening.

Conrad turned to Yurri crossing his arms over his chest, contemplated him for a moment before speaking, "Yurri what's gotten into you? Fighting with Wolfram?"

"He started it and I refuse to apologies! He deserves what he got and more. If you hadn't interfered I'd have checked that mouth of his so he'd never forget!" he spat swiping a hand across his bloodied nose.

"Yurri! this isn't like you, or Wolfram for that matter. What has gotten into the two of you?"

"Nothing Conrad. Just leave me alone." Yurri stared sullenly at the floor, anger still smoldering deep within.

"Yurri-"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yurri sprang to his feet and stalked toward the door. "I'm going out for a walk."

"YURRI!" Conrad made to follow but was stopped by Yozak's firm grip on his arm.

"Let him be for a moment Captain. They both need a little time to cool off before they're ready to talk. Whatever this is about it's been simmering between the two of them for some time. Besides, the inn keep says it's going to storm tonight. I doubt their stubborn anger is going to last much past a good dousing of rain. They'll be back."

"You're right of course, but I hate to see them this way! You know it's only going to get worse once we reach the castle."

"Yes, but this is something that only they can work out between themselves. They're both being stubborn and inconsiderate about each other and they'll continue to be so until they learn to stop, think, and consider. They're still both very young, no matter what Wolfram says to the contrary, and they still have much to learn."

Sighing, Conrad sank onto Yuuri's vacant bed; hands together, elbows on knees. _How had things become so complicated_?

Wolfram stood at the end of the old dilapidated wharf looking out over the darkening sea; the sun sinking beyond the horizon, dark clouds gathered over head shadowing sea birds heading for shore. Still seething with barely contained anger he took out his rage on an old coil of thick rope, giving no heed to the old seaman that warned him of the coming rain. The dock had long since been abandoned by the larger ship for a stronger, more modern set of piers leaving it to ruin. Only the small coracles used by children at play to flit about on calm days between the ships in the harbor used it there anymore.

Having exhausted his frustration on the decayed rigging Wolfram collapsed onto one of the rickety pilings thrusting up from the waves to stare down into the black water below. Maybe he had gone a little too far this time? But he'd been so _**angry**_ at Yurri! At first he'd entered Yuuri's room with the intention to give him a hard time like always but something in him had just _snapped_ and he'd become so angry and he still was! But over what? He couldn't even remember what had first prickled him. It hadn't been the maid. Yurri hardly ever even looked at women. It was just been habit to give him a hard time. A game.

Wolfram dropped his face into his hands and moaned. But it was no use now, not after what he'd said, what they'd both said. The damage had been done, made worse by the fact that they'd both meant what they'd said even if they'd never acknowledge it before. Wolfram's pride would never let him apologies and Yurri would never accept his apology even if he did.

The wind picked up and started throwing salty spray up into the air to mingle with the rain that had begun to fall, but Wolfram didn't notice. He'd made up his mind. If Yurri was so determined to cause him misery then so be it, two could play the same game. He would show Yurri exactly what he was losing by pushing him away and where he would be if Wolfram left him. Alone.

Anger. Confusion. Hurt. ANGER. Yurri stormed through the dense underbrush methodically kicking at old rotten logs and clods of dirt. The wind had picked up but he didn't care. Most of it was blocked by the trees in the first place, second he was still too roiled up to care. Where did he get off? that spoiled brat of a pretty boy prince. Sure Gwendal still took care of running most of the Kingdome but that was because he was still learning the in's and out's of Shinmoku. It wasn't his fault he hadn't been borne in the same damned country!

Shoulders drooping, Yurri dropped onto an old decaying tree, downed in along past storm and blown over at the roots. Conrad was right; he wasn't acting like himself. But still! No one could have helped getting angry at the things Wolfram had said: even if he wouldn't have said them if he hadn't been pushed. Was he right? Was Wolfram actually right? Was he nothing more than a bothersome figure head? Would the country be better off left in the hand of Gwendal von Voltaire? Would it have been better if he'd simply returned to earth instead of staying? All these questions. Who would give him answers?

Pounding rain. Wind howling. Lightning flash.

The storm broke over the small port with a sudden ferocity that was both shocking and terrifying. One moment the steady rain fell on empty streets, the next a driving gale blown in from the sea beating against shuttered windows.

Conrad looked up in alarm at the sudden onset of the storm.

"Yozak… have Yurri and Wolfram-"

"No Captain they haven't," Pushing away from their shared table, chairs scraping, they headed for the door.

"You can't go out there!" cried the inn keeper, eyes wide in alarm. "You must stay inside where it's safe, within stone walls!"

"Our companions are out in that storm. We cannot leave them!"

"There is nothing you can do for them now. If you left you wouldn't be able to make your way across the street much less look for them. Everyone knows to head indoors when the first rains start; they've probably found another shelter."

"That is not acceptable. We will not leave them to storm of this magnitude and hope for the best! We are going out to look for them." Yozak glared at the keeper in defiance.

"Do you know where they even were? Because if you don't…"

"Don't s'pos it'd happen t'a be a blond boy 'yer look'n for?"

A nod.

The old man by the fire spit into the fire "Saw 'em down on that old dock. Hope 'e took my warn'in. That old thing won't last the night."

The inn keep saw the look of panic cross Conrad's face. "Now look, he's most likely a smart one. There 'a plenty of sturdy shelter down there, what with the all the storehouses and all. I'm sure he's put safe."

"But what about our other companion? Has anyone seen him? He's got brown hair and eyes and he's wearing a blue tunic." Yozak asked, describing Yuuri's current disguise.

"I saw 'em!" chirped a little waif curled by the hearth. "'E was headed into Ash Forest."

The room turned grimly silent.

_ STORM BREAKING_

_**CAUGHT**__!_

_**-**_

_ White Flash_

_**Deafening Roar**_

_**-**_

_ Fog Swirling_

_**Wind beating**_

_**-**_

_**FALLING!**_

_**-**_

_ Crashing_

_**Sinking**_

_-_

_ Fire raging_

_**Waves surging**_

_**-**_

_**HELP!**_

_**-**_

_ Coughing_

_**Choking**_

_**-**_

_ Smoke thickening_

_**Water closing**_

_**-**_

_ Wheezing_

_**Gasping**_

_**-**_

_**CAN'T BREATH!**_

_EYES STINGING__**:**_

**-**

_Black_

_**Green**_

-

_ Too hot!_

_**So Cold**_

_**-**_

_**PANIC!**_

_ FADING__**…**_

_**-**_

**DARKNESS**

_**-**_

_ I'm sorry-_

_**So sorry**_

_** TO LATE…**_

**_TBC..._**


	3. Chapter Two: Dawning

Chapter 2: Lost Lands and Misplaced People

Chapter Two

Dawning

Soft creaking. Gentle breeze. Slow rocking.

Wolfram's sluggish lids slide open, taking in an encompassing expanse of sun warmed canvas mottled with lacey shadows that slowly danced to and fro across its surface in lazy repetition. Vaguely aware of gentle swaying, whispering air, and a soft bead he couldn't bring himself to care that it was incongruous with his fuzzy memories; unfamiliar and foreign. Slowly he allowed his heavy lids to slide closed, surrendering himself to the peace and contentment that surrounded him. Warm and numbing, it forming an impenetrable barrier between him and the misery, gloom and depression that had become his constant companion, lulling him back into the dark mists of dreamless sleep.

Quiet whispering. Soft chatter.

Wolfram woke to full alertness, endeavoring to remain still and relaxed in feigned slumber as he allowed the last dregs of grey haze to clear from his mind. Again he heard quiet giggles and subdued whispers coming from beyond his canvas sanctuary and strained to make sense of the mutterings.

"Hey! I want to see! Let me see to."

"No way. I was here first!"

"Is she awake? Let me see."

"It's a _he_ you dummy, and I'd be able to tell you if you'd leave off the tugging."

"Don't call me a dummy!"

"Yah! Don't call her a dummy. Now let us see too or I'll tell Tie-Tay about the—"

"Don't you dare tell Tie-Tay about that you tattletale or I'll—"

"Tell me what?"

Wolfram froze as a long shadow moved along the canvas towards the bickering.

"Tie-Tay Coel won't let us see!"

"Yea, and he called Kaja a dummy."

"You're a tattle."

"You're a meany and you're bossy."

"Jess, Coel, enough. I'm sure your bickering has woken our guest. Let's not give him the impression that we are complete barbarians." The voice was calm and soothing but Wolfram thought he could detect a light note of amusement. He surmised that it was a voice more often used for laughter and gentle cajoling than stern scolding or shouting.

"May we come in?"

Confusion. Apprehension. Wolfram paused a moment to weigh his options and decided it was futile to pretend to be still unconscious. Sitting with his legs crossed facing the entry he gave his consent, eyes fixed on the canvas flaps as they parted to reveal the motley group assembled outside. Three sets of eyes stared back sparkling with open curiosity.

"All right, let's not crowd him. Show some manners!" a laughing voice gently chided.

Startled, Wolfram looked to the left noticing for the first time the extraordinarily tall woman standing to the side, smiling fondly at what he now realized to be three children. Given this new perspective she didn't seam quite so tall yet it did nothing to diminish her fascinating appearance. Her hair was cut short with little wisps tickling her tan face, a startling contrast considering her hair was shockingly white. Scrutinizing her face, Wolfram was unable to find any of the tell-tail lines that belied age, her skin smooth and unmarked, tinted with a warm tan that bespoke a life lead in the warmth of the sun.

Perhaps more startling than her hair, her eyes—the right one the color of clear blue glass, the left the green of frozen sea water—sparkled back at him with humor and intelligence. Never before had Wolfram encountered someone with the mismatched eyes of the creature standing before him, calmly allowing him to study her.

His observations were abruptly interrupted in the form of a curly brown head thrust into his line of vision, impatient and demanding his attention.

"Can you talk or are you dumb?" demanded the skinny child before him.

"Coel, that was extraordinarily rude. Pleas apologies."

"Sorry. Can you?"

Wolfram regarded the suspicious brown eyes locked with his own, dumbfounded, and nodded.

"Well?" demanded the waif.

"Perhaps you could introduce your selves to him Coel?" prompted the woman.

"Oh, yeah. Well I'm Coel, this is my sister Kaja, and that over there is Jess," he motioned to two other children standing near. One an almost identical—if female—copy of himself, the other a skinny red-headed girl with large green eyes.

"Nice 'ta meat 'cha. What's your name?" asked the red-head.

"Um, Wolfram von Bielefeld," he answered, his voice hoarse.

"Wow!" exclaimed Coel. "That's a big one! Almost as big as Tie-Tay's, her full one that is. You must have had people who liked you a lot."

"Of course he does!" exclaimed Jess. "He's not from here so of coarse his people would want him."

"What do you mean?" Wolfram felt bewildered at the strange course the conversation had taken.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation later after we get some of the basics out of the way and some food in you." Interrupted the woman whom Wolfram assumed was named Tie-Tay. "You are hungry are you not?" Wolfram opened his mouth to protest but blushed and ducked his head in instead as his stomach growled in protest.

"Well then, that's settled. Come out on deck while we prepare supper and get some fresh air and sun light while it lasts. It will be dark in a couple hours," Tie-Tay folded the canvas flap back securing it with a leather thong and motioned for Wolfram to follow.

Rising from his soft pallet Wolfram noticed for the first time that his clothes were not his usual blue uniform and blushed hotly with embarrassment at the implications. Tactfully his hostess took no notice, instead set about gathering her charges and issuing chores as efficiently as any military officer he'd ever met, if with a great deal more kindness and softly spoken words. Venturing out onto the deck he found it was of the nautical classification. Wolfram felt the queasy twinge of seasickness set in twisting his stomach as he took in his surroundings. The water craft it self was not a large one meant for the open seas but rather long and narrow, more suitable for the calm sluggish river it was presently moored in.

Confusion. Anxiety. Eyes growing wide, Wolfram began searching his surroundings for any identifiable landmark that would help him orient himself. He found none. Agitation mounting, Wolframs mind began to spin around in circles with all manner of possibilities to explain his current situation: _kidnapped, or lost… left beh — _a gentle had on his shoulder brought him back into focus and he found himself staring into those strange eyes that seemed to be at once full of great joy and profound sadness.

"Pleas, I know you are confused and disoriented and full of questions; and I will do my best to help you find your answers; but if you could just wait a few hours until the sun is set and the children are asleep I'd be grateful." Her voice was clam and assuring, the hand on his shoulder warm and confident. This woman meant him no harm, of this Wolfram was positive. But still… "Come, let's eat first."

Turning to follow Wolfram paused. "How far are we from the harbor? Could you take me there?"

Confusion. "The harbor? Well we are many leagues away from one of the great rivers so…hm… two weeks travel at least, I think. What harbor is it that you are looking for?"

"I can't remember what the port town was named, but the charts said it was in Windbreak Bay."

"I do not know this harbor. In which Holding does it lie?"

"Holding? I don't know what you mean. Windbreak Bay is on the southern end of Shinmoku on the Southern Sea."

Sad understanding. "I'm afraid I cannot take you to this place."

"What? Why not?!"

"Because this is not Shinmoku."

Stunned. Suspicion "What do you mean 'not Shinmoku'? How can you be sure?"

Tie-Tay sighed and looked at Wolfram, her eyes at once sad and earnest, "Because Wolfram, there are no seas in Entiam."


	4. Chapter Three Set Adrift Again

Chapter Three:

Set Adrift… Again

Hard. Cold. Stiff.

Yuuri cracked open crusty eyes and gazed senselessly at an iron grey sky, shivering as a chill wind swept over him. '_I don't know where I am. I should feel fear,'_ he thought around the dull buzz of his hazy mind. _'I'm not though. Funny. I don't care where I am. I just want to sleep. Forever.'_ Heavy lids drooped closed over glassy eyes. A faint sight. Yuuri slept.

-*-

Subtle whispers. Golden warmth. Comfort.

Slowly, Yuuri worked his way out of the heavy lethargy that weighed him down and stared with sleepy eyes into the golden glow of a low fire banked for the night. Gradually his muddled mind became to clear enough to notice that he was wrapped in a warm blanket and resting on a pile of soft bows and sweet grasses.

Eyes dazzled by the fire's glow, Yuuri struggled against his sleep fogged mind and the confines of his barrowed blanket until he felt a firm hand press him back. Tensing, he struggled to make out the shadowed figure above him.

"Rest youngling," the voice was as cool and soft as the fingers that brushed the hair from his eyes. "Sleep now, you're safe. Your questions can wait for the morning."

'_Questions?'_ Suddenly Yuuri's mind was flooded with a thousand disjointed questions. _'Where? How? Conrad? Yozak?... Wolfram?!'_ and just as suddenly they slid back into the swirling fog of a drowsy mind as cool fingers brushed across his heated forehead.

"_Sleep_," the shadow whispered.

He slept.

*-*

Chill. Smoke. Hunger.

Yuuri woke the second time to bright early morning sunshine and crisp mountain air tinged with the last whispers of a long winter. Rubbing sleep stained eyes he glanced around and was startled to find a large man crouching by a sluggish fire quietly cursing and cajoling the fitful embers. Alarmed Yuuri struggled to free himself from the confines of sleep twisted blankets, succeeded only sending himself tumbling in a blind panic from his makeshift pallet, rolling strait for the fire pit.

"Hold on now, before you do 'yer self a bit 'o harm." Yuuri was plucked easily from the ground and shaken free of his bedding confines and set easily on his feet as if he weighed no more than a small child. "There now, best stay on 'yer own two feet than roll'en 'round near the fire," the large man said with a gruff kindness, pausing a moment to give Yuuri a thorough looking over. "Ye best move about a bit or ye'll stiffen up in th' cold. Here, hand me them grasses from yer bed and we'll see if'en we can get this blasted fire te do more 'an spit sparks and smoke in me eyes."

Dazed, Yuuri turned with ought thought and, with cold numbed hands, gathered the scattered remains of last night's comfort and carried them warily towards the hulking giant of a man that crouched over the finicky fire.

"Tha's right. Just set 'em down there and we'll see what we can do. Ye' see we're far up on the north side 'o the range close to them ice field an' the trees round 'o bout don't grow no high'r than a man's chest an' are as wet as marsh weed. Take's a bit 'o coax'n t' git it t' take a spark. Now you jus' feed one or two 'o those bits 'o grass in near th' glow nice an' slow like an' we'll see what we can do."

Yuuri, mind blank with shock and bemusement, bent to his task grateful for the momentary distraction of the many thoughts and questions whirling around his muddled mind.

"Tha's it boy! Now we're make'n some progress. Nice and slow like. Make tha' fire work for every bit you feed 'er. See th' steam be'n forced out 'o the wood? What's left will burn bright an' hot. Lots 'o sap in them tough 'ol trees."

Slowly Yuuri felt the growing glow from their small fire seep into his cold hand and set them tingling with pins and needles. Shaking off the feeling Yuuri took a good look at his companion with a cleared eye. Upright the man must have stood well over six feet tall with broad shoulders, muscular arms large strong hands that looked better suited to vigorous labor than gently tending a finicky fire. The man's face was broad with a square jaw, short dark blond hair, and a nose that looked to have been broken and set more than once. Thin white scares laced one side of his face coming dangerously close to his left eye spoke of past hard ships. His strong forearms and hand likewise bore scares of past conflicts. '_A warrior of some sort,'_ thought Yuuri as he returned his attention to feeding the growing blaze.

"Tha's enough now. We'll save the rest 'o that for t'night. We'll need it if we don' make it off 'o this blasted mountain by night fall." Turning, the man scrutinized Yuuri more thoroughly before holding out his massive had. "Th' name's Jim an' I'm betti'n you have a ton 'o questions just wait'n to be asked."

Cautiously Yuuri extended his hand to be engulfed in the calloused warmth of his companion. "I'm Yuuri Shibuia and I would really like to know what I'm doing here."

"Wouldn't we all young man, wouldn't we all."

"What does that mean?"

"It's best if we wait fer' the others t' return before answer'n questions. Sides, we got breakfast t' make."

Others? Yuuri took his first good look around the small camp and noticed for the first time the packs and bead roles lined up neatly against a fallen loge across from him; ten in all. "Where are the others?"

"They took th' beasties down t' th' river on t' other side 'o the ravine t' water them and fill th' water skins," answered Jim as he set a large pan by the fire and began cutting bits of dried meat and potatoes into it before adding water and herbs and setting it in the coals. Next to it was a tin of water in which he emptied a packet of what looked like coffee grounds, covering it with a lid when it starting to steam.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to camp near the river that to hike there in the morning?" Yuuri asked, remember all the nights he'd slept out with Conrad and Yozak,…and Wolfram. '_Not now! Find out where you are first! Think about them later. Heh. They're better handling things like this on their own any way. You'd just cause more problems for them.'_

"We'll it would be more convenient," Jim's voice brought Yuuri back from his musings. "aside from th' rock slides an' creatures that come t' drink at night, o' course. It's best we keep t' high ground and a'way from them night critters. Here, set this b'tween those two rocks there."

"Creatures?" Yuuri looked up in alarm as he took the heavy cloth bag and set it between the hot rocks.

"There are some nasties out there but we keep out 'o their way an' they leave us alone, fer' the most part that is. Not t' worry though. Noth'n we can't handle up here. It's down in th'o fens and swamps that the real nasties lurk. Ugly slimy things that 'll pull a man under and let him rot 'afore feed'n on him."

Yuuri shuddered and thanked his stars for the first time since waking in this strange place that he didn't land in water like he usually did. Opening his mouth to ask Jim another question he was cut off by sound of people climbing the rocky escarpment that lead up to the camp.

"There now, their back," said Jim as he turned away from the fire and hollering at the approaching figures. " 'bout time you lollygaggers got back! Half th' days waste'n a'way an ye' haven't even had yer' breakfast yet. Serves you right if'n the lot 'o ye' get burnt biscuits an' cold drink." Jim turned slightly towards Yuuri and winked to show he wasn't really put out.

Yuuri stared openly at the motley assortment of characters that came trudging up the hill face leading a collection of horses. Ten in all he counted including his fire side companion, all dressed in an assortment of well worn pieces of light armor and chain mail. _'Bandits!'_ Yuuri's alarmed mind supplied as he watched them move to tether their mounts and gather around the cook fire. _'I wonder if they're after a ransom or if they've been hired to capture me?'_ For the first time since waking true fear gripped at Yuuri's chest as he took rapid step back. _'But wait! If they're after me than Jim would have know my name and I would have been restrained instead of tucked in.'_ The distant impression of cool fingers and a soft voice tickled the back of his mind as he observed the others moving about the camp. They would toss curious glances his way every few moments but Yuuri could detect no hostility behind them. _'I wonder if they're human or daemon tribe. Not that it would matter much if they were out for my blood. I'm not very popular with factions of both sides.'_ he mused. A heavy had settling on his should brought Yuuri out of his introspection with a gasping start.

"Listen 'er you lot! This here is Yuuri an' I'm expect'n all 'o you t' help 'im as he learns o'bout our little slice 'o paradise." The last being said with with the air of derisive sarcasm. "We all know what it's like wake'n up out 'o yer beds so lend a hand an' go easy."

Yuuri stared blankly at the group gathered before as he took in their gloomy nods of assent and tried to process what he was hearing.

"Now then, how's a'bout introductions. We'll start with the babies of the group." This was met with growls of indignation from what was obviously the two youngest members of the assembled individuals. Yuuri judged that if they were human, which they appeared to be, than they'd be around his age, possibly younger. "None 'o that now!" Jim chided. "These two, as I suspect you can tell 'r twins and th'r names 'r Raiden, on the left, an' Romie, on th' right. B'hind 'em is Vanden an' Mia, an' on her left is Denzel."

"But you can call me Dez." The man was large with skin a deep rich brown and hair and eyes to match. He was nearly as tall as Jim with arms that looked like they could bend steel and a smile that was a bright friendly white.

"Call me Mi as well. Every one else does." She had mousy brown hair pulled back into a high tail, the shorter hair near her face secured with a brow band. Her eyes were a gentle lavender and Yuuri couldn't help but wonder at the contrast between her gentle countenance and rough militant garb. "And call this one Van. He doesn't mind!" She elbowed the man standing on her right and winked in good humor. He sighed with long suffering. The man called Van had close cropped red hair and blue eyes that were sharp and intelligent and surveyed him with tolerance.

"Moving on," said Jim with that air of a man interrupted in the midst of a duty he took very seriously. "Starting from the left, this fine young woman 'er is Toni, next is Chang and Kaid." That name was said with a mild sense of distaste. "Last but not least, the lass we 'll take's our orders from, Miss Ai."

"Good grief Jim! Drop the miss already. Kid just call my Kaia, or Ai seeing as this group has a thing for slaughtering a person's name."

"At least we haven't gone so far as to give you a number designation," said the Latin looking woman named Toni. "Toni's short for Antonia. Chang is just Chang and, well, there's not much you can do with a name like Kaid." This woman looked to be in her mid twenties or a well aged thirty with medium length curly dark hair with eyes to match. Her skin tone was a deeply tanned olive that camouflaged a few freckles sprinkled over her cheeks. The man Chang was clearly of Asian descent with golden skin tones and slanted black eyes that missed nothing. His hair was long but pulled back in a punishing tail the mirrored the precision and neatness of his clothes. If he were the model soldier than the person to his left was the privet on perpetual kitchen duty. A lax stance and care free air, this person was, at first glance a slacker write-off but something made Yuuri pause on the one in his inspection. Messy auburn hair spilled over his forehead and across his eyes but as Kaid brushed the unruly mass aside Yuuri caught a glimpse of shrewd intelligence and a quick mind. This one was not to be underestimated.

"Alright, food's getting cold. Wouldn't want Jim to think we didn't appreciate his efforts now do we?" directed Ai and the others fell-too with the eagerness of people who know what it's like to break camp with ought breaking their fast. "Yuuri, why don't you sit with me. I'm sure you're sill very confused and would like some answers."

"Um, yes, thank you." As he waited for his borrowed plait to be filled Yuuri surreptitiously spied on the one Jim had called their leader. She was young, that was immediately apparent and he couldn't help but think there was something odd about her. Oh, she looked normal enough, but there was something about those strange silver eyes that weren't quite human, he thought to himself. Tall for a woman, Ai stood nearly to his height with a slim build and pail translucent skin that contrasted with her black hair and clothes.

"Here, sit and we'll talk as we eat." Ai motioned to a pair of rocks that had served as a convenient windbreak the night before. I'm sure yarn impatient to find out just where exactly you are. Perhaps. First you world tell we where you are from?"

"That's kind of complicated," replied Yuuri. "You see I'm originally form Japan but for the last few years l've been spending most of my time in Shin Makoku."

"Japan. That's a country on earth, correct?"

"Yes."

"How, if you don't mind my asking, did yew end up on in the Great Demon Kingdom?"

"Literally? I got flushed down down the toilet in the men's room."

"And you can move between worlds at will?"

"Me? No, but I seem to be at the mercy of someone who can, though usually I end up in water. I'm assuming that this is neither Earth on Shin Makoku."

"Unfortunately not. In all actuality no one really knows what a where this place is. It seems this world, dimension, is a is a sort of crossroads. People and species from different worlds appear here with no apparent rhyme or reason, sat here by wherever forces."

"But why?" Yuuri looked at his companion with confusion.

"No one brows but everyone speculates. Some say this planet's a living organism that feeds off those who live here, others say we are brought here to learn an important lesson."

"What do you believe?"

"I think we come here, at least some of us, to change."

"What do you mean by that? How are we changed?"

"I think for everyone there is a different reason and circumstance that lead to their arrival here, whether they were sent here as a life lesson from a higher being or an enemy trying to dispatch them in the most convenient way. All I know is that I was not borne here and neither were most of the people I have come in contact with, those who were are the offspring of others who found themselves stranded here and started a new life."

"You mean I'm stuck here?" Yuuri felt panic rising.

"They say that when your time comes you'll find your way home but that it's futile to try and leave before hand. Even so there are those who spend their lives chasing tails and legends, trying to find their way home. Others, though spend their time going on with life and sometime's they disappear, never to be seen again. Some say that they learned the lesson they were meant to and have been returned home."

"But-"

"Enough for now. The day's well up and we have much ground to cover before night falls again. You are welcome to come with us as far as the nearest sanctuary we come across."

"Sanctuary?" asked Yuuri as he looked down and noticed for the first time that his plate was empty. He couldn't remember eating.

"The sanctuaries are places of safety for those new to this world or in need. They are cared for and run by people who have taken it upon themselves to aid and help all who come to their door. You can stay there and help run the place or move on as you learn more of this world. For now let's be on our way." Ai grabbed a handful of sand from beneath her feet and scoured her plate before getting up and handing it to Jim to be stored away. Awkwardly, Yuuri copied her actions and handed his own plate back to the camp's cook.

"Don't worry too much lad. Things 'll work out, ye'll see." The large man smiled confidently at Yuuri as he took his plat and stacked it with the rest. "Ye'll have t' ride b'hind one 'o t' others since we have no spare mounts but tis no problem. Them beasts could carry three grown men, if'en you can fit them all one one saddle."

Yuuri turned and looked carefully at the line of horses on the short picket line behind him. They were large muscular beasts with thick furry coats, leftovers from winter, but they didn't seam any different from the horses from earth or Shin Makoku from behind. Carefully he circled the animals that had their noses buried in grain bags hanging from their halters as their riders started tacking up and took a closer look. He know that regular horses could only carry double for short periods of time not to mention triple and these looked normal enough from their mains to their big…feet…

"HOLY COW! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!" Yuuri stared in horrified wonder at the large talloned feet where hooves should have be.

Someone laughed and a large dark hand landed on Yuuri's shoulder. "Creepy, anti it?" said Dez. "Nearly fainted dead away the first time I saw one of these things close up. They look like your garden variety equine from a distance but up close you see the feet and the fangs."

"Fangs?!" Yuuri watched as Dez removed the empty grain bag from a large grey mare in fascination to reveal a double set of fangs.

"They're like your eye teeth just much larger and used to tear meat right off the bone." Yuuri looked like he was about to faint. "No worries though. They're trained not to bite their handlers when they caught and you don't have to worry about the wolves getting them in the night. They're much more adaptable than regular horses. You see most of the terrain around these parts is rouged enough that hoofed creatures would find it impassable, unless it was a mountain goat of course. Those feet can grab on and climb nearly anything and the legs are stronger and more flexible. All together they're pretty mild mannered once they're broke."

"And the ones that aren't?"

"Lest just say they don't fear the food chain. They're omnivorous so they eat just about anything but its best to keep them on a vegetarian diet so they don't go after live stock when they're turned out to pasture."

"Understandable," replied Yuuri as he watched in fascination as Dez expertly tacked up his tall mount.

"I heard you talking to Ai early, that you originally come form Japan. I'm from San Francisco, US of A. I was a police officer with the San Francisco PD for nine years before my little detour here."

"How long have you been here?"

"Close as I can tell? Seven years."

Seven years. Yuuri felt as if the ground beneath him was falling away. _"Seven years… he's been here for that long. If he's been here for that long how am I supposed to find my way home?"_

"Don't lose hope just yet, you just got here and everyone's different. I'm not really looking for a way to go back you see. My life wasn't to good back there, what with no family left except an ex-wife and a stray cat. Here I live a life I never dreamed was even possible. Sure it's a hard life but it can be exciting and rewarding." Dez synched down the girth strap with a quick heave and set the latch. "Well it's time to get moving. Let's find you someone to ride with."

Yuuri looked around and noticed that everyone else was just finishing up with their own mounts, securing bed roles and packs with tough leather thongs and thick cords. A shout caught his attention.

"Hey! He can ride with one of us!" It was one of the twins.

"That's fine, just stick close to me just in case though." Dez motioned for Yuuri to follow him to where the two boy's sat mounted on their beasts, he couldn't bring himself to think of them as horses. Before he could grasp the nearest saddle Yuuri found himself propelled up behind the young man. "Now you just sit tight and hold on. Don't wont you getting dumped on your head your first day here now do we!" Dez laughed as he moved back to his own mount.

"Um, thanks for the ride er…" Yuuri suddenly realized he didn't know which twin he was sitting behind and flushed.

"Romie. Raiden has a scar on his right cheek. That's how you can tell us apart."

"That and he's the ugly one," goaded Raiden and ducked as his brother flicked his long reins at his head.

"Hah! If I'm ugly then you need to look in a mirror! Don't pay any attention to him Yuuri, he's the dumb one," said Romie with a disdainful sniff.

"Nock it off you two! Yuuri they may act like they're at each others throats but in reality they're best friends. They just get a kick out of messing with people so you can't cut them any slack."

"Hey! No fair Toni!" bemoaned Raiden. "You're always shooting down our fun. You've got to watch out for her Yuuri. She's the original kill joy."

Yuuri was pretty sure by the gleam he saw in the woman's eye that she had her own streak of humor and just enjoyed making the twins squawk.

"Can you two," ordered Dez. "Time to move out."

Yuuri looked out with interest, still somewhat dazed as to the resent events, and caught his first real glimpse of the surrounding country as they moved to the edge of the plateau on which the camp was situated. Jagged mountains rose in all directions plunging down in the deep valleys. Snow field and rock slides gave way to roaring rivers, dense forests and open meadows far bellow. At once he was struck with awe at the wildness and beauty of the land.

Even in the most remote areas of Shin Makoku that he'd visited on his many journeys he had seen the imprint of man, but here the land refused to be tamed and required that those who came changed instead in order to survive. Yuuri's heart sank as he realized for the first time the scope of his situation, realized that no one here was going to conveniently send him home. If he was to get back to Shin Makoku then it would be by his own two hands, but how? The task seemed daunting.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Yuuri tore his eyes away from the vista of grandeur to look at Ai.

"Yes, but it's so big."

"Of course it's big. It's a whole world! Welcome to Entiam, Yuuri."

"_Entiam…"_

NA: Alright every one, this is the part were you click that little button down bellow that tells me someone actually reads this thing. C C is good, encouragement is better. I post what I right because I like to know that there are others out there that enjoys what I right so give me a nudge to keep going.

On another note I'm going to be introducing the prerequisite villain in a few more chapters and I thought it might be fun to let you, the readers, have a hand in constructing the dastardly swain. Let me know it this is something you all think is interesting.

See ya!

SK


	5. Chapter Four: Reasoning and Resoluti

**GO BACK! To thoes who have this story bookmarked I added chapter 3 Set Adrift…Again before this chapter. Sorry about the confusion!**

Chapter Four:

Of Reasoning and Resolution

Wolfram sat staring into the warm golden glow of the evening fire, attempting to digest what he'd learned over the course of the evening. A large part of his mind could not come to terms with the notion that he was, indeed, no-longer in his own country—his own world for that matter. He tried denying what his eyes and ears told him but the small voice in the back of mind kept a running tally of things that should not be. The very fact that the fire he now sat in front of was feeding off of small bluish grey stones and had an eerie purple glow to it was unsettling enough. _"Is this what Yuuri felt like on his first visit to Shin Makoku?"_ a small corner of his mind wondered, but he pushed the thought away a buried it along with a small feeling of what he would not acknowledge as guilt.

"Careful, if you frown for too long you'll get wrinkled before you time." Wolfram, startled by the sudden intrusion into his introspection, turned too quickly and slid off the log he was using as a seat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Tie-Tay apologized as she sat across from him.

"It's ok, I was just thinking." Wolfram righted himself and dusted off his pants in hopes that his companion couldn't see his blush of embarrassment, or at least wouldn't comment. "I have a question, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead and ask, though I can't guarantee an answer."

"How can the fire be burning off of those rocks? In my home land rocks don't burn, they just get hot and crack or melt."

"Well I guess rocks every where have that in common. You see those aren't really rocks."

"They're not? What are they then?"

"As far as I can tell? Fossilized fish crap."

Wolfram nearly chocked on his tea and desperately thanked the graces that be that his dinner had been cooked over honest to goodness wood instead of… His stomach turned. "You have got to be kidding me. Is that even possible? I would think that the, er… stuff would, well, wash away." Some how he couldn't quite reconcile himself with the absurdity of the topic.

"You would think so but you can collect it all along most shores in these parts and it makes for good heat. Not so good for cooking with though, unless you happen to like that particularly fishy flavor. No me. Before I came to this world I refused to even eat fish. Irony is devastating."

Looking out over the expanse of marsh land, Wolfram couldn't agree more. "I see what you mean. I my self am horrendously susceptible to sea sickness. Row boats turn me green and on a ship I am nearly incapacitated. To find that I must travel by boat if I wish to leave this sodden land mass is disheartening."

Tie-Tay covered a chuckle with her had as she observed the forlorn look that crossed her companions face. "Cheer up! You'll find your water legs soon enough."

"I wish I could believe you but I've just spent the greater part of a week crossing the Great Southern Ocean in a small ship during the beginning of the storm season. If I have not got sea legs by now I don't see what hope there is."

Tie-Tay looked at him speculatively for a moment before her countenance cleared. "I'm sure we can find something to ease the journey and you do not have to remain with us when we reach the next settlement if you do not wish to, although you are more than welcome to stay with us."

"Why?" Wolfram looked at her with honest bewilderment.

"Why what?"

"Why would you invite me, a complete stranger who you know nothing about to join you? I would only be a burden on you! You would be wise to drop me on the nearest dry land and have done with me."

"Are you some sort of dangerous deviant or something, running from the law of in your own land?"

"No, of course not! I'm-"

"Then why would I leave you stranded somewhere dangerous and unfamiliar? I could never face the memories of those who took me in when I first came, alone and unprepared. We are all stranded here under situations not of our own violation, but perhaps our making. It may be that only in each other we may find answers that, should we go it alone, would remain hidden form us. I am content, for now, to guide those that fall in my path and strive to understand that which for so long I was blind to until my time to go home has come."

"Are you so sure? Sure that we aren't just dumped here because we are an inconvenience to someone?" Wolfram thought with bitter irony. Had Yuuri sent him here? Could he have tapped the power of the Maou and sent him hurtling to another world far from home out of spite? For all he knew, Yuuri was sitting in that warm inn with Conrad and Yozak, safe from the raging storm and content in the knowledge that he would never again have to deal with with the bothersome von Bielefeld. _"Don't be stupid,"_ he chided himself. _"Yuuri, _the_ original wimp, doesn't have it in him to reprimand a servant much less carry off something of this magnitude."_

"They say that this is a place to learn a great lesson, one that will lead us to the defining moment of our lives. I see in my self a great change since I first found myself lying in a stinking marsh so far from my comforts and luxuries, but it is not enough. I now find myself sorely lacking and I know that am not yet ready to take up the path I must walk once I return home."

Wolfram was silent with contemplation. What path was it that he was walking as a noble of Shin Makoku? _As the Maoh's future consort? _Wolfram winced as he remembered the petty argument at the inn. _"With what I am now, can I truly say I'm ready for what lays ahead? Do I think of the kingdom's welfare of my own happiness first?"_ Wolfram asked himself. _"It would have been so much better it Yuuri had decided not to stay. He has ruined everything by coming to Shin Makoku!"_ he raged quietly, not allowing himself to consider his own part in the situation he had found himself.

"I think it would be best to seek our rest for the night." Tie-Tay decided that what ever thoughts were whirling around in his head they'd only serve to confuse and dishearten him more and sought to give him the time he needed in honest healing sleep. "The children will wake early tomorrow anticipating our arrival at the settlement and they will be excited. It's best to have as much rest as possible under the circumstances." Tie-Tay stood, grimacing as she stretched away the kinks of sitting to long. "I'm assuming that you would prefer to sleep off the boat?"

"Yes please, as long as you think there's no harm."

"No worries. This little spit of land is quite safe, for one night at least. We don't have a tent but the shade tarp we set up earlier should give enough shelter and it's a warm night. I'll get you a bed roll."

Wolfram leaned back on his elbows and gazed up into the clear night sky. How different it looked. There was not a single constellation he recognized, further cementing the fact that he was indeed in another land. He suddenly felt very alone. _This is what Yuuri felt_ a small part of his mind thought _only he got kidnapped his first day, not taken in and shown kindness_. Wolfram pushed the thought away and banked the fire for the night before laying out the bedding Tie-Tay had returned with. At least this was something that was familiar, sleeping out; his experience as a soldier allowing him to fall back on his training. Bidding Tie-Tay good night he removed his boots and crawled between the coarse blankest and turned his face away from the strange fire and unfamiliar night sky and thought of home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Warm. Soft.

Wolfram came to instant alertness and froze, the last dregs of a dream evaporating. There was something in his bed. Cautiously pealing down the flap of blanket covering his head, Wolfram peered towards his feet. It moved. Suddenly he was staring into the largest luminous violet eyes he'd ever seen looking back at him with mild irritation at being awoken before burrowing back down and curling around his feet.

"What 'cha look'en at?" piped a young voice.

"SHH!" Wolfram hissed. "There is something in my bedding and I don't want to be bitten."

"Really?" Coel eyed the sleeping arrangement with interest. "Here, I'll kill it for you."

Wolfram stared, body frozen and eye's wide as Coel hefted a piece of last night's leftover kindling and took aim. "Wha- No! Stop! I'm still—" he leaped out of the way, gathering his blanket to his chest and scowled at the child.

"What's going on over here," asked Tie-Tay as she came striding up.

"He said something crawled into his bed and I was just trying to scare it away but he went all nuts en' jumping around when I went to beat out his blanket for him," explained Coel, discreetly dropping his makeshift club behind him.

"I was still in IT!" groused Wolfram, still clutching the covers to his chest, standing on the edge of his thin sleeping mat. "And I did not 'go nuts'! Anyone who's in the way of a swinging object and does not want to be hit moves."

"Well it's gone now so I'll just go see if Jess and Kaja are awake." Wolfram watched openmouthed as the young boy sauntered away.

"You'll have to forgive Coel. He's suspicious of you and is acting out in order to gauge your response. He really is a good kid."

"That may be but I don't appreciate being bludgeoned first thing in the morning."

Tie-Tay laughed. "You may have a point there, but don't be too hard on him. Once he's made up his mind about you he'll be your staunchest friend."

"And if he decides he doesn't like me?"

"He will, given time. Mean while it seems your night time guest has made his get away and left you unharmed."

"Yes, thankfully. I'm not sure I'm ready for—" he froze. Slowly, Wolfram lowered his head until he was looking at the bundle in his arms. Bright eyes stared back. _Crap. I'm stranded on a foreign world full of strange things and I'm holding a wild, potentially dangerous, animal in my arms and it's… purring…"_ He raised his eyes to meat Tie-Tay's bemused expression.

"I can already tell you're going to be a magnet for trouble," she sighed, examining the creature. It blinked lazily at her before burrowing its head down and grunted contentedly. Wolfram almost dropped the bundle. "Don't worry; it's only a baby failten. Give it to me and I'll deal with it."

Wolfram hesitated. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Kill it."

"KILL IT! But it's a baby, you said so your self. Why kill it?"

"Because its an orphan and will die anyway. A failten kit would never be left on its own unless the mother was dead. It would be a mercy rather than letting it starve to death."

"But it's a baby and its… cut." He stroked the soft fur and the purring intensified. It felt like rabbit fur.

"Cute…" Tie-Tay looked at him closely "Yes, I suppose it is, but that's not the point. I do not have the time to raise a creature like that so unless you want it to starve to death—"

"I'll take care of it."

"You."

"Yes, me. I may not look very old to you but I've seen and done my share in the world and I know some about taking care of babies. You just tell me what to do and I'll do the rest."

"I don't know. It's no something to take lightly."

"I'm not taking this lightly. It's very serious. I just don't like to see small innocent things destroyed. Please? I know I'm just a guest but I'll pull my weight and help with anything I can."

Tie-Tay sighed dramatically and threw her hands into the air. "Fine! But its your responsibility and you are going to have to keep it fed and clean and content. Baby failten are very demanding and need constant care. I'll help with what I can but you will do the work."

"Thank you," he smiled brightly. Turning to gather his things that lay around the cold fire pit, he missed the small satisfied smile on the woman's lips.

"Here, let me grab your stuff since you've got your hands full as it is." She gathered the small bundle of odds and ends left over from the night before and rolled them up in the tarp to be dealt with later. "Here, keep still and hold out your foot. I brought you a pair of shoes instead of those tall boots of yours. They'll work better on the boat deck." It took a little hopping and shuffling but she managed to shove his feet into the sturdy, flexible soled shoes without dumping him on his ass. "Now, lets get all this on board and shove off. We'll have breakfast after we get underway and I'll show you what you need to know about your little pet there."

Wolfram groaned at the thought of the day spent on the water but followed nonetheless. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
